


there is a castle on a cloud (i like to go there in my sleep..)

by tenderfirstlove



Series: Dimileth Reincarnation AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Political Marriage, and has a different name, but it is him haha, every incarnation of dimitri looks different, so i wont be describing in game dimi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: Byleth finds Dimitri in another life, royal once again and with a wife.He is but a lowly housekeeper, yet he couldn't keep his eyes off the man...The prince was so close, and after losing him so freshly... there was no hope to bear this torture.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Dimileth Reincarnation AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	there is a castle on a cloud (i like to go there in my sleep..)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth reminisces.

Byleth had almost forgotten how many years he'd spent serving the family... it had seemed so long ago. He worked for the head's grandfather, and his grandfather, mostly for getting money and staying afloat. They offered him a house, a job, food on the table and companionship with the other servants. Yet most importantly, they knew of his 'condition'. Long after the war ended, and his beloved passed after a healthy rule he had nothing else to do and no one to rely on without him being suspected. He passed leadership to Seteth for the church, unable to bear the fake politics and corruption still ripe when all he wanted was to be held by Dimitri once more. And now he could, he remembered the brunet prince arriving one day, years ago. He was studying abroad so he had not seen him since he was but a boy, and it was more likely the man didn't remember him either, as he made sure to keep in the shadows and away from the town and peoples. Many thought of him as a witch, unnatural light hair and eyes, his lean figure and pale green-ish vibrant skin. The women of the village loved to touch his skin and hair, one time a street-girl ripped some strands from his head before running off. The next time they met she was wearing it, braided into her own hair pridefully. 

It disgusted him. The stench of such people, it filled his sensitive nose. And though he once had a duty to the people, he no longer did, and he did not want to. All the terror.... the bloodshed and pain of the war.. It was something he wished he could avoid again, that familiar ache when Dimitri died, he wanted to fill it with something but not a purpose he could dedicate the rest of his immortal years to.

He arrived back at the high gates of the mansion, the guard letting him in as he unlocked the gates and pulled them open enough to let him in, the back entrance was getting re-planted and he didn't want to tread on the poor flowers. As he neared the backdoor to the kitchen, the servant's entrance to the great house, he spotted a new face of a woman. Her face was found, and cheeks plump, lips painted delicately and she wore a beautiful hand-sewn dress he recognised the patterns of from the time he made one for the little princess of the house. She had hair that stuck out from its pinning wildly, but it still made her look radiant when she smiled, and he couldn't bear to look more at her as the rest of the staff carried her luggage into the house through the regular door. Byleth shut the door behind him, his case drenches in spring petals as he took it off and hung it up only to be greeted by a the head chef,"Ah, you're back! That's great. Did you get the chicken from Frederick? You know he has the best meat shop in the town."

Nodding, he placed the basket onto the long wooden dining table, they had used it for may cosy dinners over the decades,"That's lovely, I want to impress Lady Nevier... I could not believe when it was announced our little Nikolay would be married! I could have wept if I weren't in the presence of her ladyship..!" She took the paper-wrapped meats and vegetables before putting them onto the cutting table and washing them in the sinks,"Oh Byleth... I don't know.. The future seems so bright and yet it's as if something is amiss..", Gretchen sighed, forlorn, before shaking her head and focusing on preparing the meal, their conversation at an end. Without much noise he put the basket away and went to her side, washing his hands quickly before grabbing a knife, and started chopping them before putting them in the tall pot on the stove, unlit and awaiting more ingredients before it turned to broth. As he carried on chopping the vegetables deftly, the chef started to gut the chicken, tearing its meat from the bone before putting them into the pot for flavour and humming to herself.

"Do you.. Do you reckon they'll have children?"

She thought for a moment before smiling to herself.

"Yes. I am sure they will. Not just because it is required yet because she loves him dearly."

There was a silence as Byleth scraped the cut vegetables into the pot,"Does it not matter if he loves her then? What about his happiness?" he grabbed another pair of carrots, peeling then before cutting them up once again and throwing in a few more chicken bones before bringing a bucket of water to pour inside the pot and setting the stove aflame and moving the pot onto it, watching as the water slowly started to heat, not wanting to look toward Gretchen.

"Of course it does, Byleth...Why would you think it does not? I didn't mean it that way. It's just, women have little choice you know that so—"

With a shake of his head he left the kitchen to go upstairs, grabbing a random dry cloth before doing so, he ignored the chef's voice as he scurried up the linear stairs and into the near-by lounging area. A room full of instruments and vases, art of all kinds, caked with age and dust. Cleaning was a good job to have, it took his mind off his situation and loneliness, made the vases shine clear as his hands moved on their own fiercely,"... Horrid. Why did I ever come to this house? And he's here too, goddess above..", he paused his cleaning before shaking his head with a groan,"I guess now it's goddess on earth... I really miss her." He looked to his reflection in the glass vase, light hair and green eyes looking back at him with a warped face from the curvature of the glass.

He sighed , putting the vase down and standing up, dusting off his knees and dusting along the shelves and fireplace's top before he came to the piano, he dusted off the keys before sitting down cautiously,"I guess since no one's around... and I _am_ the housekeeper...", he pressed a key down, a lonely note leaving the piano, he started to play a familiar melody in the quiet room, humming and mumbling along.

> _"It came upon the midnight clear that glorious song of old..._
> 
> _From angels bending near the earth to touch their harps of gold.._
> 
> _Peace on the earth, goodwill to men from heaven's all gracious king.."_
> 
> _The world in solemn stillness lay to hear the angel sing."_

His fingers clattered against a pair of unpleasant keys as he heard the door open, and the young man came in,"Ah. Sorry. I'll be taking my leave, Master Nikolay..", he stood up and bowed before trying to move past the man,"... Could you please let me through?" The man didn't budge and Byleth just stared at his face blankly, gazes exchanging silently until one of his hands reached up to brush a tinge of hair out of his face before smiling wordlessly and coming into the room, letting the servant pass by.

Byleth only hurried out with a flustered face, thoughts screaming in his head as he rushed through the mansion's hallways and into the backyard, running toward the big cherry tree in the edge of it to calm and rest.

"This isn't right. I can't do this. I have to leave, now. I can't do it.. Why did I have to come here..?"

He nested his head against his drawn up knees, his back sturdy against the tree's bark and shade, he didn't remember where the time had gone by nightfall, his uniform stained with dirt and grass as he stared up to the sky full of stars.

"I wish you could still guide me, Sothis.. I don't know what path I should take any longer..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello yes hope u all enjoy this wild ride..! dw i will post omegaverse updates still, i just had a few ideas to get out of me head!
> 
> [traditional choir song byleth hummed and mumbled](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRxo3Qky150)  
> songs i'll keep using thru this au series may not match in-game time as this piece was composed in around mid-1800s! aaand idk what time 3H really takes place despite placing some geography.. so yeah ^^ they are also more advanced than we were due to magic at the time anyway ? so yeah..
> 
> thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> heya.... another mini series fic uhm. dont worry i will update my omegaverse fic soon but i just wanted to get some of the drafts i had out of my head! hope u enjoy ^^


End file.
